


Just A Kiss

by softsocks (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Children/Teenagers, Chris is a little (lot) depressed, Dan and Phil are mentioned in like one line, Domestic Abuse (mentioned), First Kisses, Lady Antebellum-fic, M/M, Mysterious boy on a hill, PJ's a sweet soul, Teeenage-crush, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PJ's a nice kid.<br/>So when he sees a lonely boy on a hill, who he recognises from school, what else is he going to do by say hello?<br/>He doesnt expect the events that follow.<br/>But then, how could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it's not as dramatic as it sounds.  
> I do not own the song, and the characters are their own people.  
> I am not claiming this happened in real life.  
> (I also wrote this a long time ago so let's pretend i spelt PJ right)

He was lying down on top of the hill, looking up at the sky. The stars were out, the moon at its brightest, and everything just felt peaceful and calm. He was alone with his thoughts, the whole world laid out beyond his feet. It was nice, but he felt kind of lonely.

"Could I, could I join you?" A voice sounded behind him, and he turned to face the speaker.

It was a boy, his age, with straight brown hair only a few shades lighter than his own. He recognised the boy, from school. They shared a few classes together, but neither had summoned the confidence to speak to the other, before now. His name was Chris.

"Sure." He patted the ground next to him, his hand coming away slightly damp from the wet grass.

"It's a bit damp, I hope that doesn't matter."

"It's just a bit of water, right? Never hurt anyone." The boy, Chris, sat down, his long legs stretching out before him.

Pj was about to protest, to tell him that some people had died from water, people who had drowned for instance, but thought better of it. There wasn't any point in saying so, people were always telling him he was arguing for the sake of it, and Chris was probably only making a joke anyway.

"So, what brings you out here, so late in the night?"

"Just thinking. It's quiet out here, certainly quieter than my house. Out here, I'm alone with my thoughts." He spread his arms out, gesturing to the space around them.

"What about you?"

"Similar reasons. Out here, I'm alone. I, uh, I don't always get along with my parents, sometimes it's better if I leave the house. I wasn't going to say anything, once I saw you. I assumed you were out here to be alone."

"So why did you?" Pj wasn't angry, he was just curious.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I just decided to come up and talk to you. I can leave if you want me to..."

"No, it's okay. Being alone is fine, but I wouldn't mind company."

He leant backward, propped up only by his elbows. Chris did the same, and they were silent, the only sounds that could be heard were the rustling of leaves. In the distance, an owl could be heard.

"We're in the same classes at school, aren't we?" Chris asked, eyes turned to the sky.

"Yes, a few. Why?"

"I was wondering where I had seen you. I don't think we've really had a conversation before. I've seen you hanging out with Dan Howell, and Phil Lester. Are they you're friends?"

"Kind of. They're nice, and we share some of the same interests. But we aren't really that close."

"I see."

"It's kind of hard when they're sucking each other's face off, though." Chris laughed, and Pj felt immense relief. Not only did Chris seem okay with his friends being gay, he wasn't making a joke, which means he's not homophobic. Pj might have a chance to make a new, maybe best friend.

"I can see how that would make things difficult. You can always hang out with me."

Realising what he had just said, Chris blushed, looking down at his knees.

"I mean, that's only if you want."

"Sure, I would love to." Chris turned to face Pj, and the smile he wore did something to Pj. It made him feel funny, in his stomach and in his heart. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it also wasn't something he'd ever really felt before; not like this, anyway.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Paint, draw, sketch, anything artistic really. I also like to sing sometimes, and I play guitar. And sometimes the ukulele."

"Wow. So you're quite the artiste, aren't you? The ukulele? That's impressive."

"Thank you. I suppose, I've kind of always enjoyed art; drawing and painting just come naturally. It's always been a way I can express my feelings. If I'm sad, or happy, or angry, I know I can always pick up a paintbrush or pencil and release everything. And I enjoy music; so learning to play the guitar just seemed right. After that, it wasn't hard to learn the ukulele. What about you; what do you do for fun?"

"I uh, god this sounds so weird."

"I'm sure it doesn't." Pj reached out to touch his shoulder, then pulled back. He didn't want to scare the boy away, not when he had a chance to make a new friend.

"Sometimes I film myself doing skits and sketches. I sort of fancy myself a comedian, I suppose. Comedy is my version of art, in a way. I can lose myself in the script; become a different person, even for a few minutes. I can leave this life behind and become part of another one."

"Seems we both have different ways of coping with life."

"Yeah."

Pj glanced over at him again. He could see the shine of an old bruise on his cheek, a small cut near his ear he hadn't noticed before. But, for some strange reason, Chris looked beautiful to him. His hazel eyes were shining in the dark, but in them he could see pain. He felt a need to console the boy, to wrap his arms around Chris' slender frame. He didn't of course. He didn't want to frighten him.

He tried not to look at Chris, tried not to notice how the light bounced off his hair, giving it a shine, a sort of glow. He tried not to think about how nice it would be to run his hands through the hair, how soft it looked. He tried not to stare at Chris' lips, how pink and perfectly kissable they looked; how badly he wanted to kiss the beautiful boy right next to him. He tried not to think about holding him in his arms, running his fingers across Chris' cheeks, his hands down Chris' back, his chest, his arms. Try, he did. But not successfully. And he wasn't too discrete about it.

"Um, Pj? Is there something on my face, why are you staring?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I, just, you're..." He took a deep breath, and plunged into the deep end.

"You're really cute, and I didn't mean to stare, so if I've scared you, I'm sorry. I'll just leave."

"No, you don't need to leave, it's okay." He felt a hand on his arm, pulling him back. He turned to Chris, halfway between standing and sitting.

"Are you sure? If I made you uncomfortable..."

"No, really, it's fine. Please, sit down." Pj sat down, legs crossed, back straight, just in case he needed to make a quick escape.

"I, uh, I kind of, I think you're pretty cute to." Chris said to the ground. But Pj heard him perfectly.

' _He...did he just...he thinks I'm cute'_

"You do?"

"Uh, yeah." He looked up at Pj, and in his eyes Pj saw something, a spark. A spark of hope, perhaps, and that brought a smile to the young boy's lips.

"I'm glad you came up here, and I'm glad we're friends."

Chris smiled at Pj's words, and PJ felt his heart flutter. He was smitten, because of this adorable boy.

"Pj, can I, tell you something?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything."

Pj waited, but Chris didn't say anything.

"Chris." He placed a hand on Chris' knee, lightly so Chris wouldn't be frightened, but enough pressure so he knew Pj was there.

"What's wrong?"

"I've...I've never told anyone; any boy I liked them."

"I see."

"I am gay, and I know that. I mean, I've known that for a long time now, but...the last time I told anyone...it didn't end very well."

Images sprang to Pj's mind. Seeing Chris at school, limping. Missing P.E or missing school, day after day. The hint of a bruise on his cheek, the cut by his ear. Not everything was as it seemed with Chris.

"Chris, is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is there any question you don't want me to ask?"

"N...no. I'll answer whatever question you have. That's what friends do, right? They're honest with each other; they tell each other things, share secrets." _._

"Yes, have you had friends before?" He realised what he's said and how it had sounded after the words had left his mouth, and he covered his mouth with his hand; as if he was preventing himself from saying anything else he would later regret.

"It's okay. I have, in primary school. But when I left for high school, I left all my friends behind. It's not easy for me to make friends."

"Well, know you have one. Me." Pj smiled softly, a desire inside him to make Chris smile.

"I do, and I'm so thankful for that."

"Have you ever...have you ever been beaten?" The question had been burning in Pj's mind, and ever the inquisitive he had to ask.

Chris nodded, and Pj felt a pain, in his chest. The boy with the best smile before him wasn't smiling anymore, and that hurt. He reached a hand out to Chris' shoulder, a small attempt at comfort. Then the tears fell.

They fell hard, and they fell fast. Pj didn't have time to react before his shirt was being soaked with fresh tears, the pretty boy crying on his shoulder. Chris was gripping the back of Pj's shirt, the fabric in bundles.

Pj didn't know what to do; he froze for a split-second, before his hands found their way around Chris, holding him tight in his arms, as the tears kept falling. Pj rubbed circles into his back, soothing motions to calm him down.

"I'm sorry about that." Chris said when the tears stopped, hiccupping and spluttering, as he pulled away. Pj didn't let go, he simply loosened his hold, hands moving to rest cautiously at Chris' hips.

"Don't be. Sometimes you just need to let it out, release all your feelings. It's not safe to keep everything bottled up."

"But is it always the best idea to 'release your feelings' over your new friend's shirt?"

"I can always wash it, it's no problem. I'm more worried about you now, how are you?" Pj hit his forehead, what was this boy doing to him? He was turning into a blundering fool, after only a couple of hours.

"Sorry, that's kind of a stupid question, isn't it?"

"No, I...you were right. I feel better now after crying. Thank you."

"Is there anything else you need to get of your chest?"

"I do want to tell you the whole story, one day, but do you think we could leave it for now?"

"Of course, yes. Whenever you feel ready. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here, caring about me. Letting me cry and dirty your shirt. No one's cared so much for me before."

"That's what friends are for, aren't they?" Pj gave a small wink, and was rewarded with the smile that brightened his mood and lifted his spirits.

"You have a really nice smile." He commented.

"No I don't. You, you have a nice smile."

"No, you do. When you smile, your whole face brightens up; your eyes gain a sort of...sparkle. You have a beautiful smile."

Chris leant forward, edging closer slowly, waiting for a response from Pj.

"Can I...can I kiss you?" He asked, pausing inches away from the calm green eyes and cerise lips.

"You can kiss me as long as I can kiss you back."

Chris leaned in, and Pj closed his eyes. It was everything he had been hoping for. But Chris pulled away far too quickly than Pj would have preferred.

"I really want to kiss you more, but can we do it slowly? I'm new to this."

"To kissing boys or..."

"Kissing in general." A blush rose on his cheeks.

"You're doing pretty well." Pj leaned in, taking things slower. They moved at a leisurely pace, and after Chris had gotten more used to the movements, Pj licked his mouth, gently asking for entrance. Chris complied, and the sounds he made as Pj's tongue moved around his mouth were proof of Pj's kissing, though limited, expertise.

Chris hand's moved to wrap around Pj's neck, feeling through the curling ends of Pj's hair, and Pj's tightened on Chris' hips, sliding under his shirt to rest on the warm skin. He kissed along Chris' jaw and down his neck, sucking and nipping lightly just below his collarbone, where Chris could always hide it if he wanted. He rejoined his lips with Chris', and deepened their kiss. The moon was shining above them, bathing them both in a pure, white light.

Pj felt a weird and wonderful feeling in his gut, a warmth spreading through his whole body, from his toes to his hands against Chris' body. But for Chris, the feeling was more like a fire. A convivial warmth, spreading out from his heart like wildfire, filling him with joy like he'd never felt before.

They pulled away, and Pj reached for Chris' hand, interlocking their fingers together, knees bumping together.

"That was...really nice." Chris said, flushed and slightly out of breath.

"You're a really great kisser."

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself."

The silence stretched on, Pj too happy to break the silence, Chris too nervous.

Finally, he did. He had something to ask Pj, something important.

"Does this mean anything, to you..?"

"Yes, it means a lot. Why?"

"I've never kissed anyone before you, and I've never had a proper relationship, so I don't know the signs or the right things to do, or ask..."

"Are you saying you want to be in a relationship? With me?" Pj said, realisation setting in.

"Do you?"

"Yes. Yeah, I do."

"I do as well; I just had to check, to make sure you did."

"Why...I kissed you, why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"I don't know, it's just..." Chris sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Everything I've done in my life, I've managed to mess up in some way or another. I've managed to make everyone who's met me hate me for some reason, and I don't want that to happen with us. I don't want to lose you."

 _"_ You're not going to lose me, and you're not going to ruin this. It's not a one person relationship, if we do this; we become a couple, which means there's the both of us in the relationship. It would take both of us to wreck it. The only way you could do it by yourself is if you cheated on me or you hurt someone else I loved. Which I can't see you doing."

"There's no way I would do that...I could never!"

"I know, which is why there's no need for you to worry." Pj squeezed Chris' hands, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry; I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"No, I can understand. It's perfectly normal for you to have doubts, or worry. And I'm here to assure you everything will be okay."

"I'm not the easiest person to be friends with, and I can't imagine I'm the best when it comes to relationships."

"So, it might take us some time, but that's okay. We can make this work, I promise."

"You would do that, for me? What if you find out I'm boring, or that you don't really like me, or that I'm just the worst boyfriend ever?"

"From what I've seen, you're none of those things. You're sweet, caring, cute, you care more about others than yourself, and you are very interesting to me. I'll admit I don't know you all that well, but I would like to."

"I'd like to get to know you, too."

They kissed again, slowly and sweetly, drinking in all the other had to offer.

"Uh, Pj, the last think I want to do is stop kissing you, trust me; but it's getting really late and if I'm not home by the time my father gets home." He shuddered. Pj didn't know if it was from the cold or something else, but he didn't want to find out.

"Yeah, my mum won't be too happy if I don't get enough sleep. We should organise something, are you busy this weekend?"

Chris was silent, thinking, and Pj started to get nervous. He didn't want to put pressure on Chris, they had only been dating a few hours, but he really liked him.

"No. My parents are going out of town, why?"

"Do you want to stay over at my house? You could come over Friday after school, and you wouldn't need to go home till Sunday. Or Monday if you want. We could play video games, watch movies..."

"Kiss?" Chris asked sheepishly.

"Without question. And if you are comfortable with it, you wouldn't need to sleep on the floor; you could sleep on my bed with me."

Chris thought about what it would be like. Playing video games on the floor, laughing when the other person lost' watching movies snuggled up with Pj, his head on Pj's shoulder. Kissing Pj, whenever he wanted to. Cuddling with Pj at night, arm around his waist.

"Sounds wonderful."

Pj stood up, reaching a hand to pull Chris up too.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?" He asked, running a hand through his drying, wavy hair, green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the gates."

"And then you can meet Dan and Phil."

"Sounds great."

"Can I...can I kiss you goodnight?" Chris nodded, biting his lip, and Pj smiled.

Pj put a hand on either side of Chris' face, pulling him closer as their lips connected. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was a good kiss, like all goodnight kisses should be. Neither wanted to leave, but both knew they had to.

"Would it be soppy if I said I will be dreaming about you tonight?"

"Not at all. Because I'll be dreaming of you."

Pj pecked Chris' lips quickly, before pulling away.

"We really should go, but I promise I will wait for you tomorrow."

They walked off in opposite directions. When he got to the bottom of the hill, Pj turned around, and saw the boy with the soft hair and the sad eyes, the one with the beautiful smile that lifted Pj's spirits and warmed his heart.

He didn't know if it was love, at least not yet. Maybe it was, he'd heard stories of love at first sight, but he'd never believed it. What he knew for certain and didn't doubt for a second was he liked Chris, and he was hopelessly smitten, infatuated.

And there was nothing wrong with that, and everything right.


End file.
